A bump to the head
by doc boy
Summary: While trying to beat Daniel to the top of the mountain, Ash looses his grip and falls to the ground and gets unjured pretty badly. will he recover? Will he remember his friends? Read to find out... Set in the orange island season
1. Chapter 1

A bump to the head

I don't own Pokémon

Ash was climbing the mountain and was trying to catch up with Daniel.

"I'll show him… who does think he is? Hitting on Misty?... Misty's my friend. She's MY girl!..." muttered Ash as he reached for another rock but the rock broke off

"Whoa!" yelled Ash as he fell to the ground screaming in horror. While on the way down he fell on a few ledges and boulders until he hit the ground. When he hit the ground he hit it with a thud and became still.

"ASH!" yelled Misty. She had to get to him fast. She decided to jump out of the cable car and skid down the mountain. Within minutes she was at the foot of the mountain soon to be joined by Tracey, Pikachu and Daniel. She ran to Ash's side to find him lying motionless on the ground. She could see that one of arms was broken and there was blood dripping from the side of his head. She flipped him on his back and tried to wake him up.

"Ash? Ash can you hear me?" she asked him gently trying to shake him awake. Slowly his eyes opened up and Misty sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. Are you okay Ash?"

Ash groaned in pain and shook his head, while placing his hand on his temple

"Who's Ash?..." he asked weakly. Misty and Tracey exchanged horrified looks.

"You're Ash…" said Misty

"Do you remember me?" Misty asked in a pleading voice, hoping her best friend will remember her

"Sure Lizzie. I still have those socks you gave me for Christmas…"

Misty put her hands to her mouth realizing the seriousness of the situation

"This is not good. We need to get him to a hospital" said Tracey seriously

"I can take you there" said Daniel from behind them

"I have a Garydose. It can take us to the nearest island with a hospital on it"

"Then let's go!" Misty said as she lifted Ash and helped him walk to the shore

_"You're really cute today you know that?..."_ Ash said dreamily to Misty. All Misty could do was blush as he placed her hurt friend and the Pokémon's back as everyone got on.

"To green island Garydose! Hurry!" yelled Daniel. As they sped across the water Misty tried to keep Ash awake. She gave him little slaps to the cheek as she spoke

"How many fingers am I holding up Ash?" she held two fingers in front of him. Ash was still out of it from the fall and his vision was blurry

"Uh… eight?" he guessed. Misty looked at her fingers with horror and then at Tracey

"He has a bad concussion. We have to get him to hospital fast. As soon we reach land I'll call an ambulance for you" said Daniel as he urged Garydose to swim faster.

Ash's eyes were beginning to close

"Common, Ash. Stay with me… stay with me…" said Misty as shook him around trying to keep him awake. When they reached dry land Daniel called 911 using his cellphone and shortly afterwards an ambulance pulled up and Misty and Tracey climbed in

"Thank for your help Daniel" Misty said from the back ambulance as one of the paramedics closed one of the doors

Daniel simply smiled and said

"It was my pleasure Misty. Let me know how's he doing" Misty nodded as the paramedic climbed in and they closed the other door behind them and the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.

"He's suffered a serious concussion…" said the paramedic as he tended to Ash's injuries

"How did this happen?" he questioned the two kids

"Mountain climbing accident" said Misty, slightly ashamed of herself

"Well you don't go climbing big mountains without protective equipment. You should know that" scolded the man

"We know but this was a gym challenge. He couldn't have protective equipment…"

"Oh gyms… why can't they do things normally like in Kanto?" the man wondered aloud

"We were wondering the same thing believe me…" said Misty as the ambulance came to a screeching halt and the doctors took Ash out and into the hospital room. When they reached the ER Misty and Tracey had to wait outside and so did. It seemed like forever since Ash was been taken to the ER while in reality he's only been there for just half an hour. Misty was so nervous she pacing back and forth and time drew out like a blade. After a while Misty sat down tensely and buried her face in her hands as she started to cry. Tracey put his hand on Misty's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her

"He's gonna be fine Misty. He's a strong kid…"

"But he didn't even recognize me…" sobbed Misty

"Me. His best friend… what am I gonna go if doesn't remember me?... I love him…"

Tracey brought her into a hug as she cried onto his shoulder. She was interrupted when she heard the doors open. The doctor has just come out of the ER and was about to break them the news.

"How is he?" asked Misty, getting up from her seat to face the doctor

"He suffered a pretty bad concussion and his left arm is broken. Although the damage is not permanent he will be forgetful of certain things or people for the first few days until the concussion dies down" said the doctor as the two kids sighed in relief. Especially Misty. They both shook the doctor's hand and thanked him

"Can we see him?" asked Misty

"Yes but please keep it down because he's still unconscious"

"No problem" said the kids

"Common Pikachu" said Misty and the little mouse jumped on her shoulder as they entered the dark room full of sleeping patients until they reached the bed where the young ten year old boy slept. The boy who stole Misty's heart and was Tracey's good friend: Ash Ketchum… he lay there, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. He had an oxygen mask on his face and he was connected to an EKG machine… all the two friends could do was hope their friend makes it out of it okay…

To be continued…

How bad is Ash's concussion? Will he remember his friends when he wakes up? Will he wake up at all? All that and more will be revealed in the next chapter.

Please review…

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 awakening

Chapter 2 awakening

It's been three days since the accident and Ash still hasn't come to. With each passing moment, Misty's concern grew. She was beginning to worry that Ash will not wake or that he will wake up but he will not remember her. That horrified her the most. She never told him but she cared about him dearly; she never told him but she loved him deeply…

As she sat by his bed waiting for her friend to wake up she thought about her feelings towards him

_"I love him dearly but what if the feeling isn't mutual? If I tell him and he rejects me, my heart will shatter into a million pieces… why would he love me back? I'm just some annoying kid who constantly teases him and makes fun of his training skills… why do I do that? He doesn't deserve that. He's my friend… my very best friend… and all I do is give him a hard time… I never told him this but I think he's a great trainer and in a way, he's my hero… I love him dearly and I can't keep these feelings bottled up anymore… if he wakes up I have to tell him. No matter the consequence._

As she thinking these thoughts, Ash was stirring in his bed. This brought Misty out of her trance and she looked at Ash. She could see his eyes flinch and they slowly opened. His eyes moved in their sockets, taking in his new surroundings. Slowly but gently, Misty extended her hand and placed on Ash's. Feelings her touch, Ash turned to look at her curiously.

"How are you feeling Champ?..."

Ash simply looked at her and frowned

"Ash… it's me Misty… do you remember me?..."

Ash's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember and he then smiled

"Of course I do… you're my best friend…"

Misty laughed in relief as a few tears of happiness dripped down her cheeks. Ash extended a finger to wipe her tears

"Why are you crying Misty?" he asked

"I thought I'd never see you again…" she said as she embraced him into a hug. Ash wrapped his good arm around her

After a few minutes of silence Ash asked

"Where are we Misty?"

"We're at the hospital. You had a bad fall while climbing up that mountain in an attempt to beat Daniel. You had a concussion"

"How long have I been out?"

Misty hesitated before answering

"Three days" she said in a low voice

"Great…" Ash said as he put his head back on the pillow

"But you're okay now… you're on your way to recovery…"

"I know but I just can't believe I lost three days…"

"At least you're still alive…" said Misty and smiled at him and he smiled back. He reached for her hand and she laced it in her own. They both blushed as they looked into each other's eyes…

_"It's time I told him…"_ thought Misty

"You know Ash, I've never told this but you mean a lot me…" she began as her face got a little closer to his

"Whenever I'm near you I feel happy and fulfilled. I feel like I want you to be mine to cherish and love…" the gap between grew smaller

"What I'm trying to say is… I love you…"

There were now a few millimeters separating between their lips

"I'm sorry I'm always mean to you, I don't really mean…"

"Misty…" Ash cut her off as the gap between their lips closed as they kissed for the first time in their lives… it felt wonderful. It was indescribably pleasant and blissful as they vented all the love and compassion they shared for each other in that one kiss. Once separated they peered into each other's eyes and simply embraced each other into a warm loving hug and Ash said

"I love you too Misty… all is forgiven…"

"I'm glad…" Misty said with a smile as a tear of happiness dripped down her cheek as she rested her head on his lap and Ash had his arm around her waist… they slowly drifted to sleep as the night continued, knowing they will wake up to a better tomorrow…

Ten years later….

Ash and Misty have been a happy couple ever since that fateful night at the hospital and were enjoying a nice stroll down the beach.

Walking hand in hand, the couple was witnessing a beautiful sunset. One they would remember forever…

As they sat down on the sand Ash asked

"Misty did I ever tell you that I love you?" he joked

"Of course you did silly…" Misty giggled

"You tell me all the time…"

"Well what would you say if I found a new way express our love? And I'm not referring to anything dirty…"

"What do you mean Ash?" she questioned as Ash took out a plastic box out his pocket and opened to reveal a beautiful diamond ring

"Misty, will you marry me?"

Misty stared at the ring with awe as she slipped it on her finger

"I'd be happy to marry you Ash Ketchum" she smiled and pulled her new fiancée into a big hug and kiss…

Several months later…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride…" the priest said as Ash kissed his new wife and they walked down the aisle.

"Congratulations Guys" said Tracey as he patted them on the shoulder

"Way to go Ash…" said Brock as he shook Ash's hand

"Pika ,pika!" cried Pikachu as he followed them, wearing a blue and black tuxedo. The happy newlyweds walked out of the church and thanked and said goodbye to everyone… they then got into the limo which would take them to their new home… as they limo was on its way they kissed and Misty said

"I love you Ash…"

"I love you too Misty… always will…" Ash replied as they kissed again and embraced each other into a warm loving hug… they knew they would stay a happy couple and family for as long as they lived…

And they couldn't be happier be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
